White Collar, CSI NY style
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: When NYPD blue blood cop Det.Don Flack crosses paths with White Collar criminal Jessica Angell neither expected to work together as partners and neither definitely expected to become anything more. AU story. FA/DL/MS/Sheldon/Aiden
1. White Collar

White Collar, CSI:NY style

**Okay, while watching the advertisements for White Collar I suddenly thought of this idea. Since I love AU stories and I mean any AU stories with my fave couple, here goes nothing.**

**Summary: When NYPD blue blood cop Detective Don Flack crosses paths with white collar criminal Jessica Angell none of them expected to form an unholy alliance that would bring down NY's toughest criminals. Read their story as they are forced to go through life facing the good, the bad and the ugly together and as they experiance gain, loss, pride, guilt, love, hope, redemption, dreams and take on life being forced to trust each other and rely on the unlikeliest partnership ever.  
Humor/romance/drama/crime/hurt-comfort/angst**

**Disclaimer: Do I own White Collar? Do I own CSI:NY? If I owned them would I be writing fanfic about them? **

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to my co author JessicaFlack for giving me idea and inspiration and encouraging me to keep the creative juices flowing.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my sister. A late graduation gift. Love you sis.**

**A/N: Don't worry, I plan to make this into like seasons, episodes and stuff where they learn about eachother, grow a mutual trust and respect for eachother and there is alot of drama involved. Trust me.**

**Chapter 1: White Collar**

_God will never give you any problems that he thinks you can't solve~__**Og Mandino**_  
_  
New York City, Local precinct _

Detective Don Flack entered the NYPD crime lab. At 29 years old, the Irish, black haired, blue eyed, 6ft 2inches detective was one of the best detectives you could find. First grade homicide was his work but right then he was tracking down a con artist. She had emerged after a year of hiding. He had been the detective's in-charge newbie. Since that detective was dead he was asked or rather ordered to head up the investigation after she also exposed the captain's affair with his secretary and at the same time extorted half a million dollars from his bank account. The captain had definitely been pissed and told Don to focus on finding this female.

They had learnt she had been one of the care takers to the captain's elderly, miser uncle who left his entire estate worth over two million dollars to his nephew. They identified her alias as Sofia Todd. But when they had searched her through their data base of felons for her real identity but they came up with zip.

"Flack" Stella Bonesera, CSI motioned for him to come near wear she was sitting infront of a computer screen.

"You got anything Stella?" he asked.

"Yup. Since we didn't get a hit of any of our usual databases I scoured all databases Interpol, FBI, CIA. Look's like our girl's been busy, she's like a female, modern day Robin Hood. After she extorts money donations are made to hospitals, orphanages and basically the poor."

"She's never been caught?" he asked astounded.

"Nope, investigations are made into the stunts she pulled but they always come up with zip. But since we determined that she was wearing a disguise we used the face reconstruction method and made her face from scratch, minus the hair" she said

"Nice work, so got any hits?"

"Yup, CIA and America's Wanted" Stella said.

He whistled "An honorable terrorist? I'm stumped"

"Uh-huh" Stella said as she bought up and ID "CIA, ex black ops spy, Jessica Angell, 29yrs old, never married, no kids."

"She works there?" Don exclaimed surprised by this turn of events.

"Used to. Apparently she quit a year and a half ago. A mission went wrong and she was left for dead until some local villagers found her and nursed her back to health. She returned back where apparently she discovered there was a bent agent being paid by outsider criminals from the Russian mob, New York gangs and you get the picture to take out the entire black ops team. Then she compared the death rates of operatives. One agent from her team had been dying each year. She left the information and then disappeared." Stella finished.

"Nice work Stell" he said and she left the room were as he occupied the chair she had been previously occupying. He pulled up her picture and looked at it. She had classic American features, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The type of girl a guy would pick up for a one night stand. He then pulled up her biography and started reading.

Name: Jessica Angell

D.O.B: 30th February, 1981

Place Of Birth: New Jersey

As he read on he got concerned. Her parents Detective Sergeant Dale Angell and Christine Angell were both killed by a drive by shooting when she was 20 years old. Then one by one her four brothers started dying of suspicious death. The oldest Joshua died in a car accident, second oldest Jacob died of blowfish poisoning, third John died of heart attack and lastly the youngest brother Jared died of a mugging. It was after her whole family had been killed was when Jessica graduated from the police academy but had been scouted out by the CIA. So she joined the CIA and took part in one of the toughest operations it had to offer. Black ops. She threw herself into her work and became one of the best spy's over there. But on a mission in Siberia her target had suddenly attacked her. He had been carrying an AK47 rifle and then he suddenly assaulted her by lunging at her. She had defended herself better than any body else when two other men came out of the bushes and started beating her up also. But then before she could react he had placed three bullets in her. She had been lying there bleeding to death when an indigenous couple had found her and took her back to the village. She had apparently returned from the dead as CIA ruled her dead when she failed to contact them, where she started questioning her mission orders. That's how she found out the conspiracy.

"Tough girl" he mused "But I'll catch you"

Then he received a ring on his cell phone.

"Flack" he answered curtly.

"Hey sweetie" his latest girlfriend Amy cooed over the phone.

He grimaced thanking technology hadn't advanced so much as to let her see him over the phone. The thing with Amy wasn't serious at all but that didn't refrain her from calling him. "Hey Amy, what's up"

"Well can't a girl call her boyfriend once in a while?" she asked.

"Of course but you know that I'm really busy" he said patiently.

"Your always busy" she whined, then changed the subject "what about tonight?" she asked.

"I think I'll be free tonight" he said.

"Well then, meet me at 9 tonight" she whispered over the phone and then hung up.

Flack sighed and also hung up. Then he focused back on the screen. Always loving a challenge he said to the screen "I'll get you Miss Angell."

_New York City, penthouse apartment somewhere_

Jessica Angell stepped out of the hot tub in her apartment bathroom. As she stepped on the smooth, white, tiled floor she reached to the rack beside her and grabbed a cream colored towel. Wrapping it around her she dried herself of. A faint trace of the lavender body wash she used still hung in the steamy air. After drying herself of she wrapped a white terry cloth robe around her. She walked to the mirror and wiped some steam of so she could see her own reflection. Over the sink she twisted her brown locks tightly until the water drained out. Then she ran a hand though her wet, tangled hair she looked at her reflection and once again cursed how much she looked like her mother. She had inherited her good looks from both her parents but she had her mother's mouth, her hair and her warm compassionate eyes.

Jess then shook her head and placed both hands on each side on the sink and bowed her head. She was anything but compassionate like her mother. Her mother had hated violence, she had always been the most cheerful person in the room, turning the negative into positive. True she always gave away half her money away to other causes and only took from the cruel but she used to kill people for a living! She again cursed herself. Dammit! She twisted the silver chain around her neck and looked at it in the mirror. A wedding ring hung on the chain. It had been her mother's wedding ring and she had received it after her death.

She slowly dragged into the large room and lay down on the large bed. After coming back from the mission that almost cost her, her life she began having nightmares every night. The same hellish scene's appearing over and over again. Even in her report she hadn't mentioned the whole thing that had happened to her. She had kept the most horrifying parts to herself. Bottled inside of her, because she knew that when one day she finally relived those past events she would break. She would finally break.

**What other things happened that Jess is keeping hidden? Is Don going to succeed in locating and capturing her? Who killed her family? Keep reading and find out. R & R as always.**

**PS. I made Don's girlfriend clingy so it will be easy to hate her and want more flangell.**


	2. The Smartest Criminal

**Hey guys,**

**I hoped you all are intrigued so please continue reading because it is definitely worth it. I promise you.**

**Disclaimer: Can Johnny Bravo ever get a girl?**

**Chapter 2: The Smartest Criminal**

_Formula for success: under promise and over deliver~_**_Tom Peters_  
**  
"I put an APB out on her" announced Danny as he walked into the room while shutting his cell phone. Lindsay looked up from were she was explaining something to Flack, Mac, Stella and Adam and saw her husband. He had been her high school crush and after they attended the academy together and dated they had finally gotten married.

As Danny Messer got behind Lindsay and kissed her cheek she started explaining what she was doing. "We are tracing the bank account from which she took the money from and we are just getting a dead end. The money has been transferring from one bank to another and at this rate we lost the trail but what we do have is by whom the money was split. A donation of 20,000 dollars was made to a children's hospital in Greece."

Then Danny started speaking "We got the bank statements from the hospital and it seems that place was going under. The 20 grand gave a much needed boost. They say it came from one of their most generous benefactors Jessica Forlin. When we traced the money it was found that it had been split at a bank in India. So basically that's a dead end."

The Stella spoke up "But what I don't get is that" Flack's cell rang interrupting the conversation. Stella then resumed speaking "why this woman, instead of just taking all the money gives amounts away to causes"

"Maybe her ex captain can answer that. Agent Kasleen, the man in charge of the unit our suspect worked in is here" Flack said after ending his conversation.

_In conference room_

"Agent Kasleen what can you tell us about this woman" Flack asked as he slid over the picture of Jessica.

Jerry Kasleen, a 40yr old balding man with light salt, pepper hair looked like a banker instead of a fearless CIA agent. He had a nervous habit of drumming his fingertips on the table. He leaned forward to get a better look at the picture "Jessica? Well I can't tell you were she is now if that's what your asking?"

"Not where she is now but it would be helpful in you give us some insight into her life, her personality anything that can help us catch her." Mac spoke up beside Don.

Jerry sighed and drummed his fingertips on the counter "I certainly remember Jessica. She was one of the best there is. We recruited her right after she graduated from the academy. When her dad was alive I had known him and he had told me if anything was ever to happen to him he wanted me to look out for his family. I did that to the best of my capability but as you know the last of Jessica's family died before her graduation from the academy. So I did the next thing I could have to keep her safe, I recruited her. I thought under my watch she would be safe. Guess that back fired. If she is still alive she is still one of the best. Never had a better fighter that her."

"If she is alive?" Mac asked raising a brow.

"Detective you must understand the criminals we deal in aren't just some kids looking to get high or a guy murdering another guy for some cash. We deal in hired hitmen, very influential people who have contacts, very heavy contacts into the legal as well as illegal world. The people Angell took down did not take being captured lightly and least of all by a female agent." Jerry said.

"What about the people she took down for good, they have any relations?" Flack asked.

Jerry shook his head "They were brothers, sisters, spouses, children of the family business. This isn't just take one out you take all of them out. This is take one out the empire weakens but still keeps going."

"Can you tell us about her personality, her amount of training, her mental state?" they continued the questioning.

"If there is one thing you can be sure of Jessica Angell does not go down without a fight. After she gave us the information we hunted down the men who attacked her. You should have seen them. One had a broken leg, a broken shoulder, cracked ribs, a severe concussion and a punctured lung. Second was dead and third, the one who shot her, well let's just say he'll never be able to have children." He shook her head and sat back into the chair "that is one tough girl your facing Detective, the level of training she has is that to put it lightly she can get information out of a suspect without touching him in ten minutes, disarm a suspect in 3 seconds, hurt him/her so bad he/she needs to go to the hospital and have surgery in 30 seconds and kill someone in 10 seconds or less. But she has never used excessive force, only when she though necessary did she use that force. But she keep's it under control unlike some of our other agents who cannot control their strength. She keeps a calm state all the time and even when her whole family was dead she never let anyone see her cry. She cried but she never let anyone see it. And on the subject of her personality I was not a close acquaintance so you will have to ask Agent Abigail Stard but my overall impression was she was fiercely loyal, trustworthy and would never turn her back on anybody and take any secret with her to the grave." He finally finished.

"One more question if she is as good as you say she is how is it she was attacked so severely?" Mac asked.

"What happened was we thought she was going after one hitman but he had back up. Two other wanted criminals. She might have had a fighting chance to win if her partner was with her but he was bent to. He was the mole in the agency." Kasleem said.

Don nodded and stood up along with the other two men in the room "Thank you for your time Agent Kasleen." He said shaking his hand after Mac.

As Jerry was about to leave he turned around and said one last thing "She might be a con artist but she is a good human being, she was awake nights and days, working her ass of to get my daughter back safe and even if she has conned people out of money I will nether the less be eternally grateful to her. But she is probably the smartest criminal out there" He added before he closed the door.

After Mac gave Danny the order to call Stard he told him "I'm having mixed feelings about this girl. At one point I want to buy her a beer and pat her on the back and on the other hand I want to take her of the streets."

"Don't we all" Mac said as they separated.

Jessica put down the headphones she had attached to the top of her head. She slowly smirked as she replayed back the tape from the conference room.

'_But she is probably the smartest criminal out there'_

She wondered if this Don Flack would be able to track her. Still having contacts in the world had proven useful as she read the report of the back ground check she had requested on him.

Detective Don Flack, followed in his father's and grandfather's foot steps and became a cop. Joined the academy right out of high school. He had one of the highest arrest rates in his precinct. Put away plenty of criminals. Father a retired detective and mother used to work in the NYPD as a dispatch operator until she had his younger sister. Sister Samantha Flack was recently working in a bar until she quit and got a new job as a secretary in a law firm, brother Patrick Flack is a journalist for the NY Times and has two sons with his high school sweetheart. 'Pretty basic family structure' she mused.

_Flashback_

_A janitor pushed a cart full of cleaning supplies down the busy hall of the New York crime lab. Her red hair hung out in a low pony tail and her green eyes trailed to the door of the conference room. She paused out side of a glass door and heard a sandy haired, brown eyed guy wearing glasses go in and announce 'I put an APB out on her' She knew he meant Jessica Angell. Before she could get detected she got to the conference room and pushed the heavy wooden doors open and slipped in._

_After getting in she noiselessly locked the door and immediately turned to the cart from where she located and pulled out a black bag. It looked like an ordinary travel kit until she opened it and that's when anyone would see wire, electronics and who knows what else. She took out a tiny device and proceeded to do some tuning with the wire cutters she kept handy in the pack. Then after apparently being satisfied with it she pulled out one of the chairs from the long oak table and placed the tiny listening instrument under the table._

_Then she put her bag back into the cart and unlocked the door and stepped out into the bustling lab like nothing had happened. After exiting security and smiling at the guard she parked her car in the parking garage of the nearest mall. After making sure nobody else was around she quickly pulled of her red wig and let her real brunette locks tumble down her back and carefully removed the eye contacts to reveal her own doe colored eyes and smiled as she adjusted the rearview mirror and pulled out of the garage and into the heavy NY traffic. Jessica Angell had once again proven she was a force to be reckoned met and very few would actually challenge her._

**Okay guys. If u have any and I mean any idea's 4 flangell getting together idea's, making the story more spicy or scenario's where Don and Jess contemplate their feelings or the one part I really need help in Don catching the world's best criminal I am accepting them. R & R as always.**


	3. An Art Forgery?

**Chapter 3: An art forgery?**

_Each morning when I open my eyes I say to myself: I, not events, have the power to make me happy or unhappy today. I can choose which it shall be. Yesterday is dead, tomorrow hasn't arrived yet. I have just one day, today, and I'm going to be happy in it~__**Groucho Marx  
**_

Jess placed the glass magnet over the old parchment she was working on. She also adjusted the light over her. The white glow illuminated the small room in her apartment with a surprisingly bright force.

She took a drink of water and returned to the room which she liked to call the replica room. This was where she did most of her work when she worked on her 'art pieces'

As she donned on her white surgical gloves and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail behind her ear she bent over the huge glass magnet which separated her face from the parchment and old oak table. With the thin paintbrush in her hand she dipped it into some orange and carefully placed each stroke inside the bold, black lines.

When she finished painting the picture she carefully placed a cigarette lighter under the edges of the parchment. The paper slowly rolled back as the black ash appeared and she placed the lighter strategically around all four sides of the paper. Since the parchment was already so old, smuggled into the country in the jackets of Spanish children's books she had no problem with the color. Angell just had to fix the side's, edges and the drawing on the parchment.

Finally she gave her signature marker in the form of a stamp. The stamp was in the shape of two letters. An intertwined J and A. She stamped it in the upper left corner of the parchment. Where the duke's head was. It would only be seen under an special ultra violet light.

She knew people suspected that she also did art forgery but she knew they did not have any real evidence to support that theory. What she had just created was supposed to be an ancient deed that had supposedly been burned in a fire but had been 'discovered' again. The deed was to the legendary 'House of Emerald' a throwback to the Spaniards who had settled in Ireland. Then she had to age the art.

An African American, clean cut, handsome man appeared in the doorway. "Finished yet?" he asked Jess who was taking of her gloves.

"Yup" Jess answered.

"Great, now just for the aging process" The man donned on another pair of gloves and carefully took the work.

"Nice, one of your best" he complimented.

"One of my best?" she teased.

"Don't push it with the compliments." The man cautioned "Or your head will be so big it'll be hard to fit under the radar.

Jessica smirked "Funny Sheldon. The microwave's heated to 125….."

Sheldon interrupted her "I know how to age a painting."

"Sorry" Angell said sheepishly as Sheldon went out of the room.

She proceeded to clean up her workplace. The replica room had paintings of famous artists hung on the wall. A field of daisy's, a sunset and her most favorite, a waterfall with a boat in the middle of the lake set in the lush greenery of the background. The waterfall painting had been handed down in her family and had been given to her in her father's will. The room also had a large oak table that was set against the each of the four walls and trailed to the doorway. There was a huge reading lamp in a corner of the room on one of the tables. And fluorescent lights on the walls. The apartment had a central air conditioning system which she turned on. There were also build in shelves in the walls were she kept her paintbrushes, paint and the little things that she needed. She took of her aprons and put it into one of the drawers on the table.

"The process is starting." Sheldon popped his head back inside the room to see the cleaning almost finished.

"Can you order a pizza?" she requested.

"Sure" he replied and went to place the order without any question. The many years he had know Jess he had learned not to question her motives because sometimes she didn't have one. Like art forgery. She didn't have to do art forgery, she had all the money from the various stunts she pulled over the years and the will her grandparents had left her. She had all the money she needed and more but she still worked with him on art forgery because, as she had explained to him, Jess just needed to have something that wasn't simple, but dangerous. She needed to do something that would puzzle and challenge people.

He had known her since she started out in the CIA. He had been her first mission. It was to take him out but when she actually was about to take the shot she wouldn't do it because she knew he wasn't dangerous. Then she found out an enemy of his had planted false information in the database so the CIA would do his dirty work for him. She had warned him and they had stayed in contact since. He had nursed her back to health after she came back from Siberia and now he also worked with her. He was her family as she was his. None of them had any family. Sheldon lost his in the 9/11 attacks and had been an orphan since he was 15. He started doing odd jobs around the country where he learnt little tricks of the trade that he would come to appreciate later.

He added to her ever growing knowledge of everything to know about anything. She already knew the basics course for pulling of cons. But he taught her about forgery and soon enough over the years she became a jack of all trades. They both were known names in the underground world. Although they did not become involved in anything to do with murder or anything they were both two of the finest white collar criminals. She had his back as he had hers. They were both literally partners in crime. Although there were also ideas and stunts they pulled of separately they also worked together.

As Jess came out Sheldon pulled two beers from the fridge and handed one to Jess. She took it with a thanks and they both sat down at the table. Sheldon once again marveled at the apartment. Although the same size as most Upper East apartments and the same size as his, Jessica had decorated her pent house with a stylish flair. Marble flooring, Victorian fireplace, plasma TV, comfortable antique furniture, top of the model kitchen set, comfortable bed room sets, nice paintings. She didn't invest in some of the other pieces that other rich families had. Like golden statues or diamond glasses. Unlike the other apartment holders who either came into fame by accident or inherited family money he and Jess had worked through blood, sweat and tears for their success.

"So tell me again, how is the deal gonna go?" she said relaxed.

"You know, the usual, your gonna introduce yourself as a private anonymous collector who had a sudden change of heart and wanted to give the deed back." He shot back breezily. He noticed the dark bags under his best friend's usually radiant eyes and put in a mental note to address her sleep issues later.

They made small talk and laughed at each others lame jokes as the bell rang. As they sat eating the warm beef pizza with onions, olives, tomatoes and the works with extra cheese Hawkes directed the question to her. He had a doctor's degree so when Jess injured herself he also acted as her personal physician.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" he asked carefully taking a sip of his beverage.

Jess's head shot up "Yeah" she said trying to dismiss the subject.

"Jess, you and I both know that's bullshit. So please tell me the truth. I am asking you as your best friend and your doctor." He said as he refused to let the subject be put down.

Jess sighed, knowing he would not drop the subject. That was one of the reasons he was still her best friend. He knew when to push her. He was the only one who she had confided in what really happened on the mission. "Not really. The nightmares are back" she admitted.

Sheldon cursed. He knew what the horrors did to her. He would spend the night in the guest room and be woken up in the middle of the night by the most terrible and horrifying screams ever. He then had raced to her room where he found her still in a deep sleep begging an unknown force to have mercy. The first times he had found her still caught up in the middle of the night horrors he had shook her, telling her over and over it was all just a dream and she was safe. Jess would wake up in a start and start crying and sobbing clutching him for dear life. That's when she had first told him what had really happened.

"Do you need me to stay?" he asked her. Knowing it really comforted her when she knew someone else was in the house.

"No, it's alright. I need to work through this on my own" she shook her head.

He was about to interject and thought better of it. He knew from countless arguments when she made up her mind about something she would be as stubborn as hell.

He reluctantly agreed.

_**Later At Night**_

_She was running down a long hallway. It was pitch black. The only sounds she could hear was the steady tap, tap, tap of a leaking pipe and the mice that roamed the hallway._

_The sound of her bare feet pitter pattered as she kept throwing glances back over her shoulder. She didn't know what or who was after her but she knew if they caught up to her it would mean trouble._

'_Please God' she prayed._

_Her tattered clothing hung on to her diminishing frame as her hair hung in limp braids. The core temperature of her body was quickly giving away from her already battered body. She didn't know how much longer she could run._

_Suddenly she spotted a halo of light at the end of the long hallway. The light gave her a small sliver of hope. She ran towards it. One foot in front of the other, steadily she reached the opening as she heard running footsteps behind her._

'_No' she screamed internally as she heard her captors shout_

'_Don't let her get away'_

_Suddenly a figure appeared in the light. The same brown eyes she had, the same face she had, the source for her courage and bravery. Her father._

'_Dad' she frantically shouted as she continued running towards him. She could still hear the shouts of the men behind her but she continued running._

_Her father then started to fade from sight 'Dad, wait' the girl cried with tears running down her eyes as she watched her father turn transparent and the light beginning to disappear._

'_No' she cried and with a last burst of strength ran forward just as the light disappeared and her fingertips touched the cold stone wall beneath._

_She mercilessly beat against the wall as tears continued making tracks down her face._

_She turned as her captors came into view. The man came over with an evil glint in his eyes as the others stayed behind him. They all grabbed her as she started to struggle but they subdued her as the first man pushed her up against the wall with one arm across her throat. 'Your mine' he snarled as she continued to meekly twist._

'_Please don't' the girl begged as she felt his arm tighten._

'_Don't worry. There's a more slower, painful way to go for you' he said as he let her drop and proceeded to drag her across the floor by her hair to her cell. To her hell hole._

'_Nooooo, please don't' she screamed as she felt the grime gather under her as she was dragged 'Please no' she let out one last whimper as the door opened as she was greeted by her hell._

"Nooooooo" a scream ripped from her throat as she bolted awake.

In her subconscious state of sleep Jessica was wondering who was screaming when it registered to her brain it was her.

She sat up in the queen sized bed in her master bedroom and looked around frantically. Her shorts and oversized New York t-shirt were drenched in sweat. Her hair was matted down, the covers of her bed were thrown around and half on the floor.

The moonlight from the huge floor to ceiling windows streamed in, in shafts of lights that seemed to emit from the heavens. It was all silent except for her ragged breathing and the slow movement of the ceiling fan. The dresser, closet, desk were all covered in sinister shadows. Jess put her hand over her racing heart as she tried to control her breathing.

After her heart stopped racing she poured herself a glass of water from the jug she kept on her bedside table. She then bowed her head and lifted it up in a silent bought of fight.

She rested her head on the pillow once again and tightly shut her eyes as she said, in a voice unlike hers "Please leave me alone" to her silent torturer.

**Okay, now I am begging. Pleaseeeee review. Even if it's just for a =D =) ;) {:) or anything. Please leave a little message.**


	4. A Plan

**Hi guys,**

**World Cup Finals!**

**I'm supporting Spain. Who's with me?**

**Hopefully they'll win or Netherlands will. =(**

**Chapter 4: A plan**

_Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about~__**Author Unknown  
**__  
2 months later_

"Okay, We have to get Angell" Danny said, throwing up his hands in frustration. For two months they have been trying to track her but she was just too good. She was like the Dutchman. Every time they got close she disappeared. It was eating away inside them, that they were one of the best teams in New York but they could not track her movements.

"Don't worry Danny, we will" Lindsay his wife soothed.

"When?" he scoffed "When the cows come home?"

"Never actually got that line" Lindsay joked as Danny cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry Montana" he said in his thick New York accent "It's just so frustrating to think of one person evading us for such a long time. "

It was late at night in the lab and occasionally for an intern or a person pulling the night shift it was eerily quiet. "Okay, then lets list all the facts we know about her so far." Lindsay said reasonably.

Danny nodded and started by opening her file.

"She was a ex CIA spy, one of the best from the looks of it, she lost her whole family by the time she graduated the police academy and was scouted out by the CIA, specifically a colleague of her father's, she was almost killed by a mission in Siberia, when she did not initiate contact for a month she was ruled dead. Then she came back after a two month absence and told them she had been attacked on the mission by a terrorist group. She only saw three of them. Then she quit the CIA after discovering the mole in the agency. Became involved in white collar crime, she is a known con artist. Is suspected of art, deed and bond forgery also. A deed came onto the market that was discovered to be an excellent forgery. The only way they were able to establish it as a forgery was that when one of the people working in the museum accidentally dropped the deed it did not crumble or tear. If it's as old as they say then it should have torn. It is suspected to be Jessica Angell's work"

Then Lindsay took over "After being compared with several other known forgeries, the oldest being discovered two years ago they concluded it was the same forgery. Intelligence agencies suspect she is in New York. Since Don had worked in White Collar crimes the time Jessica Angell was being tracked he is the best person to track her. He kept updated on the case and worked with the head detective of the case."

"But we still don't know how to track her or bring her down. We suspect she works alone. String operations have been tried in the past with her trying to sell paintings but she never took the bait, just left these notes." Danny said reading the notes she left the law enforcement officers.

'I'm smarter than that' Lindsay read and Danny read another one 'Gotta try harder'

Danny sighed "She might be noble in her own way but she still like her games"

"Maybe the string operations never really actually caught her attention. They were never really about stuff she wanted" Lindsay said slowly.

"You might be right about." Danny said, a plan formulating in his mind. As he reached for his phone to call Don.

Twenty minutes later the whole team was gathered in the conference room. Danny and Lindsay pinned up her picture and all the other necessary documents to the board they had dragged in. "Danny and I were wondering why none of the string operations ever worked before?" Lindsay started as Don, Stella, Mac and Adam looked on sleepily

"And we found out why, they were never about anything she really wanted. If we can find something that will tempt her so much that she will not be able to stay away maybe we can catch her." Danny finished.

The team was looking more alert now. "Something she can't resist" muttered Stella as they all fell into silence trying to come up with a way to lure her out.

"What about her family?" Mac suggested as Don quickly caught up.

"That's a great idea. She lost her whole family so of course she would do anything for their memory. We can offer her something that was left by her family. A family heirloom maybe?" he suggested.

Then Adam spoke up "But how do we get the message to her?"

"Simple" it was Stella who contributed that idea "In the underworld there is a grapevine system like anywhere else. Word of mouth is faster than anything else."

The team was pleased with their plan. Now they just had to hope Jessica Angell fell into their net.

Later that night Don Flack entered his apartment and promptly lay down on his bed. Danny had quickly called him to the office saying there was a break in the Jessica Angell case. They still worked murders but on the side they also tried to solve her case. She had frustrated him unlike any other criminal he had ever faced. There wasn't a ticking clock attached to her like a serial killer or the relentless pursuit of justice that accompanied the murder of an innocent by stander.

He had no reason to hurry. When he first interviewed the people she had conned for a few minutes he had felt grateful to her. The families she stole from were arrogant, superficial and snobby. They made snide comments about what they paid their tax money for and he had thanked his stars he knew how to keep his temper under check cause then he would be involved in an IA investigation involving those snobby upper east side families for messing up their pretty faces.

He lay down in his empty bed happy that he was in between relationships right now so there was nobody beside him to interrupt his thoughts.

He hoped he would be able to capture Jessica Angell. He wanted to know why she did what she did. She quit her CIA duties for what? Why did she pull cons?

"Why Jessica, why?" he asked the dark, berating himself for talking to the dark and especially for taking the name of a criminal. Little did he know this criminal was going to affect him in the most unusual way.

**Come on please, pretty please with a cherry on top? What about chocolate covered strawberries on top? That's even better.**


	5. A friend in need

**YES! YES! YES! Spain won. At last the team I chose won. YESSS! Sorry for Netherlands but still. YAAAAAAYYYYYYY.(Old news but still)**

**I am really into this story so people please read. Thank you…**

**This chap kind of shows a little more about Hawkes and Angell's friendship and this is a flangell story. They are just good friends.**

**Since school started today updates might take time. Thanks loads to JessicaAngell, my co-author for reading these chapters and encouraging me.**

**PS. I still can't believe the number of reviews and story alerts this fic is getting. Thank you guys so, so much. **

**Chapter 5: A friend in need.**

_If you want to know the past, to know what has caused you, look at yourself in the PRESENT, for that is the past's effect. If you want to know your future, then look at yourself in the PRESENT, for that is the cause of the future~__**Majjhima Nikaya  
**_

"Hey Jess" Hawkes greeted her as he sat down across her in their favorite café. It was a wonderful summer day with a slight breeze and a comfortable temperature. They had a table outside with a checkered cloth on the table, a freshly picked flower in the vase and a huge umbrella with the delicious smells of the various home made meals came in from inside the restaurant. There were a few other people sitting at the other tables as a teenage girl, their usual waitress came to them.

"Hey guys" she greeted them. They were her regular costumers and she even knew them by name. Sheldon was a company manager and Jess was an art consultant.

"Hey Fran" they greeted back.

"So the usual?" she asked them as they nodded.

"I broke up with Evelyn." Sheldon told her as they waited for their lunch.

"Thank God, I wouldn't stand that woman" Jess smirked.

"I know, I knew you would be happy with that news."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic" she grinned. "Where you actually serious with her?"

"Naaa, that was one of those meaningless relationships that you think actually is salvageable. It was a salvageable as the Titanic" he joked as their food came out. The mouth watering smell was reminding him again and again how hungry he was.

He noticed as they dug into their food a man was checking Jess out. "The guy's checking you out" he told her with a smirk as she looked at him.

"Cop?" she asked tersely. It wasn't unusual that one of them was being shadowed but usually they knew about it.

As Hawkes shook his head in a no Jessica sighed "Thank God" she pulled out her compact from her purse and using the mirror she focused on him in the back ground. "Hmm, not bad" she said as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Can you flirt with the man when I'm not here? I'm losing my appetite" Sheldon joked.

"It's what you get when your best friend is a girl" she told him with a smirk.

"Just my luck" he groaned as she laughed.

As she returned home later that evening after grocery shopping Jess knew something was up. As she pushed her key into the lock she tensed as she entered and turned on the lights in the foyer.

No boogeyman sprung out at her shouting boo, no vampires lurked around waiting to drink her blood either. Jess laughed at herself out loud. She was just being paranoid, that was partly the fault for her used to being on her guard all the time during her time with the CIA.

She still had her fighting skills. She worked out at the gym a lot, sparred with Sheldon and kept in shape.

She took the grocery bags from Target into the kitchen where she put them on the kitchen counter. She then took of her warm jacket and put that in the front hallway along with her purse. Then after taking of her shoes and changing into sweats and a ragged top, comfortable bedroom slippers and putting her hair into a high pony tail, she started to put away her groceries. Onions, tomatoes, spinach, bringal and all the other vegetables went into the veggie box in the fridge. Meat and fish went into the freezer. Chips, chocolate and cookies went into the bowls on the counter and the croissants, bread and cereal went into the pantry while honey butter, milk and all others went into the fridge and lastly ginger ale went into the cabinet. She had a weak spot for ginger ale.

Jess then shuffled into the living room after turning of the kitchen lights. Armed with a glass of ginger ale she proceeded to put the glass down on the living room table as she turned of all the lights and proceeded to take a warm shower.

After her shower she came back into the living room, her damp hair kept of her shoulders with a clip. She turned of the lights in the apartment. She double locked the doors and checked the windows again as the wind rattled and howled outside. A storm was beginning by the looks of it. Jess loved storms; it was always a good time to curl up with your favorite drink and book, according to her. She turned on the lamp that rested on the table, beside the couch. The lamp cast the only lighting in the whole apartment as fat drops of rain started to beat against the window panes. She buried herself under a white down comforter and reached for the Mary Higgins Clark book she was reading. 'A Stranger Is Watching' is a great book she thought as she flashed back to the thousands of books she had read over the year. Being a great reader and occasional writer she loved literature and thus was so buried in the comfort of her past time and the occasional sips of ginger ale that she barely heard the ring of her cell phone first.

But the repeating tune penetrated her thoughts as she put down the book with heavy regret, she was just up to the part when Steve relates to Agent Hugh that he was going to propose that evening to Sharon if she had not been taken. She probably would not have accepted.

"Hello" she answers her personal iPhone.

"Hey Jess" she hears Sheldon on the other line.

"Hey Shel, what's up?" she asked getting a little worried.

"Have you heard any word from Cassandra yet?" he asks. Cassandra Luvio was another White Collar criminal, though not as experienced as Jess and Sheldon but also good. She was more up to date on the latest happening in the underground world.

"No, why?"

"Because she just called and told me that something belonging to your family popped up on the market." He told her.

"What?" she cried.

Sheldon then explained the rumor that Don Flack's team had planted. Somehow or another a last will from her father had been found. Told to have been taken from a bank robbery after his death, were it had been in a safety deposit box.

"Oh God" she said.

"Jess you know this could be a trick" Hawkes cautioned her.

"I know but what if it isn't? Who's the guy" she asked.

"A Don Gerardo" he says.

"I can at least check it out" she argued

"Already done" he said "He comes up a bit shady"

"Besides the bank robbery?" she asks sarcastically.

"He never did the original robbery; he bought it from the robbers. He's a rich business man with. White lily. Few gang ties, thought after the hue about your dads death calms down he would ransom it of to the family, colleagues etc."

"All the citizens in New York come up 'a bit shady'" she argued.

"You know what I mean Jess. This might be a string operation"

"Please Sheldon" she begged. "At least scope him out with me?"

He sighed "We can't do this over the phone. I'll be there in twenty"

While she waited she thought back. Did her father ever mention a last will? To her memory her father never mentioned a last will to her.

The door bell rang and after seeing it was Hawkes she opened it and suppressed a laugh. He was soaking wet, from his shoes to his black umbrella. He was covered in rain water.

"You look like a drowned duck" she said as he stepped in and put his umbrella in the rack.

"Ha-ha very funny" Hawkes grumbled "The things I do for you"

After they sat in the living room, Hawkes wrapped in a towel and armed with a cup of coffee began his debate that he had carefully planned to persuade Jess not to even consider this.

"Can you even remember you dad talking about a will he kept in a bank?"

"There are a lot of things my dad didn't tell me"

The argument went on for an hour or so with a lot of reasons for both sides and a lot of sarcasm and lame jokes until Hawkes put up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll scope the guy out with you, but if something remotely seems wrong we are not taking the deal."

Jessica smiled in victory. "As long as you're here want to watch the match between Spain and Netherlands? Bet you fifty bucks Spain win"

"I was planning on watching it" he said as Jess interjected

"The whole world is watching it right now" as Hawkes agreed.

Jess settled in watching the match with her best friend/ almost brother all the while still wondering what she was getting herself into."

**This chapter was definitely not one of my best, I'm really sorry. Please review anyway.**


	6. Hook, Line and Sinker

**Chapter 6: Hook, Line and Sinker**

_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun~__**Katharine Hepburn**_

"So did she take the bait?" Don asked as he walked into the crime lab.

"Possibly" Adam said, his excitement barely suppressed. "We got a call an hour ago that the undercover team got a call arranging a meeting with 'Don' later this next week. It could be another one of Cliff Angell's enemy's but I have a gut feeling it is Jessica Angell"

"Good work, Adam" Flack patted him on the shoulder. "Send the information for the stake out to everyone. I have another crime scene to go to"

As he walked his way over to the latest crime scene which was only a few blocks away he reflected on the news he had just gotten. He was excited they were very close to catching her and that he no longer would have to work on that damn frustrating case. He had been obsessed with that case. Obsessed by how a successful woman just threw away her entire career. Every night he would stay awake trying to figure out how to catch her, how to break her, how to find her. And now he was so close.

When he got to the scene it was one of the most bizarre he had ever seen. Beside from the sleeping form of the woman in her bed nothing was in disarray.

"Ummm, are you sure we have the right place" he joked to Danny who was photographing evidence around the room. Not that there was much. The room was in perfect order. No knocked over things, no footprints on the carpet, the windows were not opened. The woman on the bed clad in a night gown might have been sleeping for all he knew. There was no blood any where; the sheets were placed carefully on her body. No signs of a struggle or anything.

"That was my exact reaction" Danny replied as he went over to her desk.

Another detective, Det. Randy Desmond came into the room. He was someone the crime lab worked with from time to time, the less cases the better. Desmond was a womanizer, nosy, opinionated, loud, chain smoker and basically a pig. He didn't know his limits. Getting rejected time and time again from Stella and Lindsay and the rest of the female detectives and officers. He didn't even care Lindsay was married and Stella was obviously in love with Mac.

"Hey Flack, got any news on the hot white collar you're after?" He asked in a drawl.

Don forced a smile on his face "Not yet, we're still trying" he said, not classified to give out any information.

"Anyways, you don't you enlighten us on why we are here" Danny interrupted. He really hate Randy, always hitting on his wife.

"Alright" Randy said as he took out his notebook "Melissa Reynolds, age 23, was a economics major at Columbia University, found by her boyfriend who let himself in with the key he had and when he found her unresponsive he called 911."

Flack nodded as he noticed a locked safe in the corner of the room. "What about the safe" he indicated.

"We couldn't find the keys so a lock picker is coming in" Randy answered as Sid came in.

"Hey Sid" Danny, Don and Randy greeted the pathologist as he came in.

"Hello gentlemen" Sid replied as he started to examine the body "Oh my" he said as he took the sheets of. There was no blood anywhere, no knife marks, no bullet holes or meat cleavers protruding through her body. He then started examining her nails and the rest of her body. Danny went over to collect trace.

After they interviewed everyone in the apartments beside the victim's they went back after Desmond asked out two women in their night time clothes. "Dude, why can't you ever suppress your urges?" Don asked him as they walked back to the vic's apartment.

Desmond shrugged "You never know when you'll meet a woman who you fall in love with."

"I fell in love with the red head in apartment 3C" Desmond finished as they reached the apartment.

The lock picker, a man by the name of Kirk Johnson was there when they got back. After shaking each others hands he set to work opening the safe.

Sid had already taken the body as Danny updated them. "Sid couldn't find a cause of death so he took the body back for a full autopsy. There was no trace found on her either."

"That's weird; usually you would think when your getting attacked you put up a fight and try to defend yourself." Don said as Kirk called out "I got it"

But the moment he opened the safe it blew up. A small flash of fire was seen before everyone ducked and smoke started coming out of the safe. Thin types of fibers sprayed out on everyone as they scrambled to get out. Don ran up to Kirk who was lying still on the ground near the doorway after being thrown by the force of the blast. Don put his fingers to the man's neck and felt relieved as he got to feel a strong and steady pulse.

_Couple of days later_

Sheldon and Jess lay side by side on the roof top of the building opposite to the Hilton. They had learnt through hacking the Hilton's system a man named Don Gerard had checked in. After checking the security tapes by claiming they were from the company that installed them they compared the slightly fuzzy picture to the driver's license picture they had gotten, in an illegal way of course.

Through binoculars both of them were peering into one of the rooms that were booked in his name. So far Don Gerard was a thirtyish something business man, very young, with strong features, good looks. He looked like one of those people that were a socialite.

"He hasn't moved in the last hour. No suspicious activities." Jess reported to Sheldon as he came back and handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks" she muttered as he took up his position.

Jess took a break as Hawkes resumed watching him. She lay on her back and looked at the air plane that was passing over head. Her thoughts strayed to her family. She was prepared to do anything for them. This was a cloud that blocked her usually clear judgment. If this had been just another meeting she would be more careful but in this case she was acting rash and bold.

"He's on the move" Hawke exclaimed and as they had planned Jess got up and took of down the stairs. After exiting the building by the fire escape she blended into the crowd with the other pedestrians. She quickly moved through the crowds, desperately trying to locate him. And finally she saw his figure through the crowd. She kept well behind and weaved in between the people so as to shake of a tail.

He first stopped at a Starbucks while she went into a nearby dress shop and hurriedly selected a green colored top and purchased it. Within 5 minutes she changed, stuffed her black top into the bag, and twisted her hair up and tied it. As she came out of the shop at the same time her target came out of the Starbucks and she started following him again.

He went towards the Times Square precinct and entered it. Knowing if she entered the police headquarters it would be suicide she stayed out and both a coffee from the Starbucks and went over to the other side of the opening and pretended to be interested in the daily newspaper. Then the man came out again and headed to the Hilton, she followed in a taxi cab.

Later that day she told Hawkes about the precinct episode and just as she predicted he blew up. "I told you, it was a string operation" he shouted.

She cringed and answered "Calm down, first of all and second of all you were right."

He stopped and looked at her "Did you just admit I was right, can I get a recording of that?"

She smacked him on the arm "shut it'

"Okay so now promise me you will not get any crazy idea about meeting the dude" he said dramatically rubbing his arm.

Jessica rolled her eyes "Yes, dad"

"Good work, you deserve a cookie" he mocked her and left.

Jess sighed and sat at the breakfast bar and opened a packet of Oreo cookies. Eating them slowly she just couldn't shake of the weird feeling in her gut. It was telling her to go to the meeting. "Yes, and commit suicide" she said looking at her stomach.

In response her stomach growled and she proceeded finishing the cookies. "But what? Why am I getting such a strong feeling that if I go to the meeting my life is gonna change? What is gonna happen that is gonna be life altering if I go tomorrow. Yeah, I'm gonna go to prison. But still the other times I trusted my gut instincts they were usually right. But I promised Sheldon….. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll just go and see what happens. Now for the main question, why am I talking to myself?"

**Yes I know, the ending was lame, but that's all I could think of. Review anyways. **


	7. Run like the Wind

**Chapter 7: Run like the Wind**

_Nothing is predestined: The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings~__**Ralph Blum**_

It was now the much anticipated day of the operation. The entire CSI team was in an ice cream van that was out fitted to actually be a surveillance van. Don was pacing nervously afraid that something could go wrong. Their undercover agent who was posing as the dealer was running late. It was already looking like a failure to him.

"God, man calm down" Danny said exasperated. He was sitting in one of the chairs with head phones on his head. They had confirmed the audio and visual check ten minutes ago.

Don just continued pacing "That's it if your not gonna sit I'm gonna handcuff you to the chair." Danny warmed as Don made a face.

"That just sounds creepy" he said as the van opened and Lindsay and Stella walked in with coffee for everyone.

"Yay, coffee refill" Danny said as they each took their respective places.

Mac said as the time came close "The guy still isn't here…" they were all tense.

"Okay as back up I'll go if he isn't here" Don said as Lindsay interrupted him

"No way, ten to one if she is as good as everyone say's she is she already has seen you and most of us" Don nodded, he didn't understand why his judgment was clouding.

Stella relieved everyone as she said "There he is" as their undercover man went into the hotel. Then they all trained their eyes on the other side of the roads on the monitors and the monitors that transmitted signal from the hidden audio and video camera's in the room.

Then a taxi cab pulled up and their target came out. They all put on their headphones as they waited in nervous anticipation.

Jessica came out of the taxi and immediately knew this was her version of going to the gallows. She knew the parked van on the other side of the street was the surveillance team and she just briefly sent a smile knowing they would see it and she went inside. A hidden force driving her.

"She's taunting us, she knows we are here but then why is she going in?" Flack muttered, everybody was thinking the same thing but nobody was voicing it.

Jess asked for the room number and got it. Just as she was going up in the elevator she made sure the tiny device was in her pocket. It could block all outgoing and incoming signals in the room so if the room was bugged it was going to be un-bugged when she would enter.

Her stiletto boots clicked on the hallway marble flooring as she made her way to the room. She was wearing black jeans and a black sleeveless top with a cream colored jacket over it. Her hair was in a pony tail and her gun in her waist band. She knew she would not actually shoot anyone but they didn't know that and if she could bluff her way out of a situation she would. In all it was the classic get-out-fast outfit. No loose strings that would snag or nothing that would possibly leave behind DNA. The butterflies in her stomach tried to get out as she raised a fist to knock on the door but she ignored them.

As she knocked on the wood she felt like a teenager being called to the principles office, somehow knowing she would be expelled. The door was opened by the same man she had tailed a few days ago. She smiled at him. Her expressions guarded and her eyes not giving away anything.

"Hello Miss. Angell" he stood aside as she entered the suite.

"Hello" then cutting the pleasantries she got right to the point as she sat in one of the plush chairs in the designated living area. "Do you have the will?"

The man chuckled and she could here the faint note of unease in his voice as he said "Patience my dear"

"Please don't call me that." She said and reached into her pocket and activated the device.

At that exact second all the officers that were in the adjoining suites couldn't hear anything but static in their ear pieces and across the street the footage all went fuzzy.

"Damn" Don hit the dashboard as he told the team "Let's move"

Inside the suite Jess had gotten up and locked the door. The man smiled nervously "What's going on?"

"There isn't a will is there?" she asked raising a brow as knocking was heard on the door.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she stood in front of him and suddenly in the blink of an eye she pressed a finger to a spot in his neck and the agent crumbled down like a house of cards.

She bent down and whispered "I'm talking about fooling me" then she crossed the room and went to the window and opened it. Hearing the noises of the officers' effort as they tried to knock down the door she stepped out on the narrow ledge. With her back pressed tightly against the wall she inched her way from the window. Jess risked a peak down and caught a sharp breath. She was fourteen floors up. Besides the mini people she saw, Jess caught a glimpse of the red awning that she was aiming for. After seeing the other officers almost across the jam packed streets she made a split second decision. She jumped!

Jess fell into a swan dive from the fourteenth floor of the Hilton hotel as the other officers finally broke the door. With the wind rushing at her face she had a hard time breathing but that's why she had taken a huge breath before jumping. The adrenaline shot through her body as she arched and maneuvered her body for the most possible comfortable landing position. Then she hit the awning. Like a trampoline it shot down and lifted her a few feet up as she rolled to the edge, locked her hands on the border and slid down. As her feet touched the ground the fight or flight response that is pre wired into every Homo sapiens brain took control. Although Don and his team were already on the side walk and running towards her and the street was a honking disarray of cars she put her previously earned legendary CIA skills to the test. 'Run like the wind!' the little voice inside her head said. Running towards the car she put one hand on top of the hood and vaulted herself on the car and then on the body of the cars. As the owner shouted curses she yelled a simple "Sorry" as she continued to jump to the next car hood. Like this she crossed the street crossed the street and by the time she got to the other side walk the coppers were only half way across the streets.

While bewildered on lookers looked on and pulled out their cameras to video this spectacle Jess pulled open a man hole cover and holding her breath she jumped in holding her arms above her. Once underground she started running. It was dark; smelly like hell, small and she were thankful to God she was not claustrophobic. Her boots splashed in liquid she preferred not knowing. As her long legs took her away further the sound of the officers unsuccessful attempts at following her in the dark faded. Jess grinned considering were she was as she took another turn. Once when she had a mission in New York, for a quick get away from the mobsters angry family she had to memorize the sewage plans and routes by heart. It had come in handy when she had jumped in the tunnels and God knows was gonna come in handy now.

Upside Don was cursing like a lunatic.

"Get me a map of the sewage system" he growled to a near by officer and watched as he walked away.

"How's our guy?" he asked the approaching Stella.

"Just unconscious. She hit him on a nerve right here" Stella indicated the spot on her neck "He should be back on his feet in a minute or so"

"How did this happen? How did she get away from us again?" Don yelled as other officers looked on in fear. Two other officers who had chased after her emerged from the hole. They looked abashed "Sorry Detective Flack" one said "But it was really dark and she got away. She obviously knew were she was going. Lost us pretty quick" He waved it of.

"That's alright. We'll get her. Just get a shower." He waved them away. He shook his head as he took his car back to the precinct, knowing that by the time they locate her she will be long gone. How is it that one woman evaded the whole NYPD squad that was just a room beside her? Not counting that she was CIA trained a normal person would be dead from that fall. He sighed as he pulled his car in the lot, that woman was getting on his nerves.

In another part of the city, underground with the rats Jessica Angell was pointing a small pen light in front of her and cautiously taking step in the gooey liquid. So far she had encountered a couple of goldfishes, she blamed T.V for that, some soda cans and pizza boxes, courtesy of the lazy collage students that thought it was funny to stuff the professors toilets and a couple of cars keys, thrown in by unlucky drunk patrons on a Saturday night. Her high heeled boots were protecting her feet from the murky waters. Her boots were custom made and waterproof. She was careful to not brush up against any of the walls and considering the place she was in, she was relatively clean. The place smelled terrible, like a couple of decomposing bodies were located somewhere and considering the environment Jess wouldn't be surprised.

Jess knew she depended on her training right then and was thankful she had learned to take small breaths through her nose. From the haze of smell she faintly heard cars honking, people talking and walking. She established she was in a street. But without stopping she walked on.

Randy whistled through his teeth as they all walked to the conference room "She is one little lady I would like to get my hands on. Bet she is flexible."

Don Flack winced and sat in his chair in the conference room when the captain came bursting through. "Flack, I heard you let her get away?" he barked.

He shook his head wearily "She jumped from the window and landed on the awning. She then ran on top of the cars and reached the other side of the street before we reached it she jumped into a storm drain and disappeared, we are studying the maps in hope we can pin point her next move" by the time Don said 'jumped' the cap's face was as bright as a tomato and his eyes were bulging out of his sockets like a frog.

He spluttered "Well Detective Flack, since you cannot do the work of just catching a white collar, a female white collar I'll relieve you of your duties. I am heading this investigation now."

As Don opened his mouth to protest Captain Fredrick Conner cut him of "Not one word, Flack" he threatened.

The CSI team sent his sympathic looks as he walked out of the room. But when he got top his desk an envelope caught his eye. Well, two envelopes actually. The first one simply had his name on it in an elegant script. When he opened it for a slight second he grinned. This was now a game between him and Jessica Angell. She liked out smarting him and he liked hunting her.

There in bold, stylish hand writing was her note,

_Too bad Detective Flack, I hope you are enjoying this game. Either you are or you're cursing me to high hell. I wouldn't blame you. You did a good job today, almost caught me. Well, maybe next time._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Jessica_

He shook his head and carefully put down the note and picked up the next one. In stone cold mechanical handwriting the next one lost him.

Old warehouse below the Washington Bridge.

He quickly went to the front desk and asked were the letters came from.

"A fed ex man came and said these were important letters that must be delivered to you immediately." The young blond woman said.

He thanked her and relayed the information to the captain. He left out the part about the two notes but said and anonymous tip had come in saying she had been sighted.

"I also want to go" he told the captain.

"Sorry Flack, although you helped locate her, I'm running this ring" the cap said as they all went out.

"I'll talk her down" he paused seeing the captain think "She is a highly trained CIA agent, you saw how she took out our agent without lifting a finger."

"Alright, but you wear a vest and carry a piece" at Dons affirmative nod they drove to the warehouse.

At the location Don went in.

After an hour of hunting through the sewer Jess finally located the hatch she had been looking for. Climbing he ladder, rusted and covered with fungus she was thankful she wasn't one of those 'I'll break a nail' girls. Reaching the top she held the torch between her teeth and with one hand on the metal rails she used her other hand to push at the hatch. After a couple of powerful pushes she raised herself to the dusty floor. She dusted herself and beamed the light around. It was as eerily abandoned as ever. She was in an old storage warehouse beneath the Washington Bridge. They stopped using it because of the floods that come in from the river. There had been an unclosed storm drain in their.

She got up from the hole after taking in gulps of the stale, musty but welcomed air after being in the sewer for so long she got up and started walking towards a bunch of boxes. The dust in the floor was evidence of the deserted fate except for the foot prints of a size seven stiletto boots. She had just been here the other day to put a fresh change of clothes along with body spray. As she walked to the boxes she chuckled knowing by know Don Flack must have gotten the note. She had wanted to push him and frustrate him. She had hired a kid that had been willing to work for a few bucks. She gave him the uniform and told him what to do. But instead of paying a few dollars like it was worth she gave him a hundred dollars.

Then suddenly she heard sirens. Abandoning her search for the spare clothes she ran back to the hatch just to find it closing! Someone was closing it from underground. She pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. Remembering to keep her calm face on she pushed the panic that was threatening to over take her to the back of her brain and got ready to face her opponent.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DON AND JESS LAY THEIR EYES ON EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME.**

**So guys what did you think? Read and Review. It really brightens my day.**


	8. Hello Detective Flack

**So here is that much awaited chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to review. If you have any questions or anything feel free to ask them.**

**Chapter 8: Hello, Detective Flack**

'_Never judge a book by it's cover'- Unknown Author_

The captain was ordering people to cover all the exits of the building. The day that had started out as sunny was seeing dark storm clouds on the horizon. They had no visual methods to see inside and they were worried about that. Don volunteered. Somehow he knew she wasn't really dangerous. After listening to Jerry Kasleem he had made the profile. She was not going to harm him. After telling that to Cap he went inside.

After donning a bullet proof vest he pushed open the rusted doors. Taking one last look back to his team who was stationed a few meters from the doors he went inside. They were scared that if they all went in she would freak.

He took a few seconds to adjust to the lighting. There she stood a calm and composed figure in the dark. If he had seen her in a bar or some other place Don would have probably asked her out. But he knew she was the enemy and there were some lines that were never to be crossed. Her hair was tied back that admitted him to see Jessica's fine, smooth skin. Her warm chocolate colored eyes and set mouth. He took a few steps closer with her eyeing his moves like a hungry predator.

From the moment the Detective had entered she had begun scanning the room for possible escape routes. She knew it was Don Flack, who had come in; the game started with him and would probably finish with him. She had never doubted the fact that one day someone would catch up to her. Someone would locate her and that some one was Flack. She didn't know why she had come to the setup. The detective was smart and she would even bend as far to call him handsome. Those icy blue eyes, raven black hair, that tall frame and infectious smile. Maybe if he wasn't chasing her and if she wasn't on the run by time she would see her with him but alas that fantasy will just have to be buried because they were not meant to be.

She stood her ground s he came forward but from the corner of her eyes she thought she saw a faint movement. "Hello Detective Flack" she said as he advanced.

"Hello Miss. Angell or is it Forlin? How many other names do you go by?" he asked sarcastically.

"Lots Detective. Wouldn't you just love to know? Maybe we can get a cup of coffee, sit down and have a good chat." She said equally matching his wit.

"Oh, we will definitely sit down and have a good old chat." He said as he stood five feet in front of her.

She sighed but swore through the corner of her eye a small piece of wood with the flooring had moved. It looked a little rotted and she now had no doubt that that was her escape route. She sighed and stared at Don "Detective you know, let's cut to the chase. Yes I am a con artist, yes I am an ex CIA agent, yes I exposed your captains affair but no, sadly today I will not be coming with you today."

Don decided to humor her. The fact that she was going to kill him without a second thought had crossed his mind but a little voice in his head told him the beautiful but deadly assassin would not. "Why not?"

Then in one smooth motion before anyone would blink she reached behind her and took out her gun. Jess raised it so the firearm was pointing to his chest. The deadly sound, which indicated the safety had been switched of, filled the room. Don's eyes grew for a moment. Outside through his listening device that was attached to Don SWAT was moving into position after hearing the sound of the pistol.

"Because I don't go down without a fight." She simply said. Jess knew she wouldn't actually shoot him and she knew the detective suspected it.

Don lifted his hands in a sign of surrender "Jessica you're a smart girl. You know if you pull that trigger that you'll go down for the murder of a cop."

"You're a smart guy you know that." She contemplated "You already know my piece is pointing right at your heart and if you move a bullet will dislodge itself in your body"

"Thank you I take it as a compliment." He said and smirked. She grinned also as he continued "But I also know your not a killer"

"How much did Jerry tell you?" she asked getting ready to bolt.

"He told me that you're a good person" he told her gently.

She shook her head "I'm begging you; please don't use any of that psychology crap on me. The last shrink I saw ran away after I threatened to pull my gun out and start shooting."

"What is everyone's problem with shrinks?" he wondered stalling for time.

"No idea" Jess shrugged actually enjoying the conversation, very strangely though considering she was pointing a gun at him.

"It's a weird place to be having a conversation, let's go outside?" he suggested as she threw a disbelieving look in his direction. Don shrugged "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"You know one way or another you have to come with me." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm devilishly handsome" he joked as she groaned

"Get over yourself."

"I'm sorry but there is no way I can come with you" she said and then made her move. In the blink of an eye she fell down on all fours and swept one foot out that caught him across the ankles. As he fell she gave him an apologetic look. She then started to run forward but a hand wrapped around her ankle and she went tumbling down. The hand pulled her backwards as she lifted her other leg and landed her ankle on the detective's hand. He swore as she scrambled up but shifted his body and did the same thing she did. He swept his leg across hers and tripped her, then climbed on top of her as to contain her but she pushed her palm into his ribs hard enough to bruise. After trapping her hands above her head he was about to tell the team to move in when she lifted a leg behind him and kneed him in the back. As Don fell on top of her she wiggled out under him. He tackled her from behind as soon as she took two steps. Jess then turned around to face him and head butted him in the gut. With pain shooting up and down his abdomen because of his old bombing wound he stood and faced her. They circled each other like predator and prey. Flack made the first move and lashed his fist out at her which she dodged by an inch and then she punched him in the gut again. Seeing him wince she knew she had found his weakness. As she blocked punch after punch and managing some of her own in between Jess suddenly rushed forward and lifted up her knee and dug it in his stomach. "I'm sorry" she whispered as he grunted in pain. She then gently pressed a hand against his face as he struggled to gasp for air through that last attack. He soon blacked out from the oxygen.

After he was on the ground and all personnel outside had come rushing through she gave one look at them and started running at the wall. Like spider man she ran 5 steps up the wall and amazingly jumped so it was like she was doing a summersault. Embedding her center of gravity in her feet she smashed through the rotten floorboards!

In the dark she landed. With a groan miraculously Sheldon caught her. They both jumped to their feet and took turns and twists so they lost the law enforcement.

They didn't talk until they came to another hatch. After climbing up they found themselves in an alley with his car beside them. Jess got into the drivers side while Hawkes drove. Jess steeled herself for the inevitable screaming that was to come.

As they reached her apartment in silence Jess couldn't take it in any longer "Come on, out with it"

He finally looked at her with strained eyes and softly asked "Out with what"

She looked at him like he hand admitted to being the secret love child of Shakespeare. "Whatever you tell me I'll take it" she told him "Just yell at me, shake me, throw stuff at me, throw a hissy fit for you I don't care. I can take them all but not the silence." Jess hated when people did that. Being all silent and making them sweat was worse then them yelling.

He shook his head and slowly said "You went even when I told you not to." Seeing her nod silently he went on "I should never had doubted that." Seeing her startled expression he elaborated. "I mean I have known you for 5 or six years although it feels like a lifetime. I know you are curious; not knowing what it really was just wouldn't be you. I should've anticipated that."

"You should have" she nodded. Smiling wanly Jess shifted her head to meet his stare

"but still I'm sorry"

Blowing out a breath he said "It's alright"

Jessica leaned back in the car seat while Sheldon drove her home.

**A lot of you have been expecting this chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait but my laptop totally crashed, no writing is possible and I have to wait till December to get a new one so unless I'm in the mood for writing on the computer this fic is on hold. Don't worry I haven't given up. I mean ask Jessicaflack we have been corresponding over several months for ideas in the story and boy have we stocked up. I hope this chapter has lived up to what you were expecting. Please leave a review.**


	9. Secret Meetings

**I don't know how to start apologizing. I still don't have a laptop but JessicaFlack encouraged me to keep writing and so I started so thank her guys! Then I'm going through a very busy time. My school's having an open house and I have to make a project for every subject, and then come the basketball practice that leaves me half dead. Plus last December one of my very best friends in the whole universe moved away and I'm missing her everyday and feeling lonely but not to worry my other best friends are there! **

**So on to the apologizing. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry (I could go on and on and on)**

**Disclaimer: Anybody? Anybody willing to sell CSI: NY? No? Damn.**

ooOooOoo

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time._"- Charles Sanford

"You made the headlines. Congrats!" Sheldon threw the New York Post onto the kitchen table as he entered the room. Jess grabbed the paper and saw her picture on the front.

_Ex CIA spy turned con artist_

Jess quirked a brow as she looked at Sheldon. "My plane leaves at 2 for Venice. You sure you don't want to hitch along?"

"Sorry Jess but I got a big shipment coming through town"

Jessica nodded "Your right plus it would be too dangerous. They'd be able to trace you back to me."

Sheldon continued sipping his coffee and looking out into the New York streets. "If they do any how manage to catch you or get a whiff of where you're heading then we're toast. The only reason that the Feds aren't in on this is because they have this new serial killer called 'The Butcher' to deal with. You're on the back burner for now and as long as you stay just a con artist and AWOL operative you're in the clear."

Jess shook her head "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

"Because you're not normal Jess. Most normal people would be relieved to hear that they're getting a new house or that the plumber can come in on a Saturday. You're a little harder to please." Sheldon grinned as Jess grabbed the paper and walked to the living room where there was a small suitcase.

When you're a spy you learn to live light. No photographs, no custom made clothes and no jewelry that can be traced back to you. The only things you're allowed are you toothbrush, jeans and high range rifle.

Sheldon came up behind Jess "I'll be back by 12 to drive you to the airport." With that he left and Jess was once again alone.

Jess walked to the master bedroom gritting her teeth against each stab of pain that ran up her sore ribs courtesy of Flack's assault yesterday. To immediately get on a plane while every cop in New York was on the lookout for her would be basically pointing a finger at her and saying 'Arrest me! Arrest me!'

Bending down on all fours Jess slid a finger under the rug in her room and flipped it over. Making sure her security system was on and curtains slid shut Jess punched in a code on the machine under the rug. Hearing the tell tale click she opened the secret compartment under the floor boards and bought out a long steel box.

Flipping the locks open she traced a finger over the M82A1 SASR lying in the case. Taking the high powered rifle out of the case Jess lay it beside her as she took an old worn out picture, frayed at the edges. Tracing the outlines of each individual on the glossy paper. Jess gave a practiced sad smile before touching her fingers to the base of her throat and fingering the diamond band.

Quickly putting the picture and the rifle back Jess locked the case and shook of the momentary weakness. Emotions made her frail and tears just blinded the scope of the rifle she was using to take out the next target.

ooOooOoo

Don surveyed the bruises on his pale skin and scowled. It had been a long time since a suspect had gotten the drop on him and escaped. Then even a longer time since his bomb wound had pained so much that he had admitted to himself that taking two pain kills and taking a nap would be worth feeling loopy enough to fly if just to stop the pain.

The pain Angell had inflicted on his just weren't more scars to add to his growing collection but also humility to his ego. The fact that the all great Detective Don Flack Jr, son of the famous Lieutenant Detective Don Flack Snr and grandson of legendary Sergeant Detective Ronald Flack had had his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a girl had reached every precinct in New York City within the hour.

Life was complicated to hell. His superiors and their superiors were threatening to take him of the case because of his failure to bring in Angell and never had Flack lost a case to a rookie from the Federal Bureau of Shit.

Lowering the shirt back on his abdomen Flack proceeded to walk out of his room and run down the street to the precinct.

His entry earned him several glares from his fellow brother and sisters in arms and uncompromising faces.

Ignoring the blatant hostility he smiled to the few officers who decided not to lay all the crap on him and instead give him supporting grins.

Walking into the elevator that took him up to the crime lab Flack sighed.

Walking out he made his way to Mac's office.

"Anything?" he asked the crime lab boss who shook his head.

"Nothing. We still have people posted at the airports and bus stops but with a city as large as New York it's hard to have eyes everywhere."

"Maybe I can help?" a slightly familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Turning around the two detectives saw Jerry Kasleem in the doorway. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back and know he looked more like someone working for the CIA and not the bank.

Don raised a brow as Mac shook hands with the man. "How?"

"We have the locations of multiple safe houses all around the world and we have a few hunches to where she may be going next."

"Who are we?"

"Uncle Sam and the CIA. She might not be harming our operations in any way but she is still an AWOL operative and needs to be stopped before she can do something to hurt us."

"Then spit it out"

Kasleem just smiled and beckoned them to the door. Mac and Don exchanged somnolent glances before following him. Together they made their way up empty stairways to the roof. Something kept Don from asking questions until the door to the roof opened and in front of them was a large black chopper.

Looking at Mac and Don's astounded faces Jerry remarked of handedly "It's the latest AW129 multirole combat helicopter. Designed for armed reconnaissance and surveillance, high-value ground-target engagement, escort, fire support and air-threat suppression. It is armed with powerful air-to-ground and air-to-air missiles, an off-axis cannon and an increased weapon payload."

"What the hell is going on?" Mac snapped at the calm CIA handler.

Don just continued to observe the 5 bladed construction and the various weapons attached and marvel at the man in front of them. The last time they had crossed paths with Jerry Kasleem he had been a timid, shy man who for the likes of it didn't know how to fire a gun to save his life. How he was just standing and looking at them like all the other opinionated federal bastards he had crossed paths in.

"That shall be answered in time but right now we need to get going." Jerry turned to walk to the chopper expecting them to follow before Don's voice stopped him.

"I don't think so Kasleem. We aren't going anywhere with you unless you tell us what the hell is going on."

"Listen detectives as much as I'd love to" his voice dripped with superiority "we don't have enough time to argue about this. The situation at hand has become a matter of national security."

"And it wasn't before?" Mac questioned still not moving.

"That was before several unexpected complications arose." With that Jerry walked on and got into the chopper. Mac and Don exchanged looks before getting into the transport. The interior of the large death trap looked was surprisingly spacious for an assault bot and the surprise must have shown on their faces as they settled themselves into the soft seats and buckled themselves in before the doors closed.

"This copter was customized for flights pertaining travel for the CIA" Kasleem said as the engines started up.

"Or unsuspecting detectives trying to catch an ex spy" Don muttered as the copter lifted off into the air and flew over the city.

The AW129 flew with great speed high above the clouds so nothing human or otherwise could pin point their location. As they reached the outskirt of New York Mac broke the silence "So anything? I don't appreciate being taken possibly against my will just for absurd stories about national security."

"Not so absurd when you'll hear about it Detective Taylor. In fact the things you are about to learn and see will change your entire lives."

ooOooOoo

**I've just gotta say most of the information in this chapter is real. AW129 multirole combat helicopter do exists and is commonly used by the Italian Army while M82A1 SASR is a Special Applications Scoped Rifle (that's what the SASR stands for).50 caliber sniper rifle. Plus I don't have anything against the FBI and in fact admire them very much. Don's just going through a bad time and venting. So please R&R.**


	10. Professional Courtesy

**I'm sorry but I have no excuse. I had my finals, award ceremony and reports. Got two awards and the honor roll. In celebration I am posting this chapter. Big family event coming up so I'm kinda gonna be busy but I'll update when I can.**

**I still find each day too short for all the thoughts I want to think, all the walks I want to take, all the books I want to read, and all the friends I want to see.~**John Burroughs

Jess wiped of the sweat pouring down the base of her throat. She gave another grunt as her fist made contact with the heavy punching bag. She put one foot behind her and took another shot. Strands of her pony tail were sticking to the back of her sweat soaked neck and her tank top was attached to her body.

Lifting a leg she kicked the bag. Did she ever wish that her life was a little less complicated? That everywhere she went she didn't have to look behind her? That she didn't have the blood of more than a dozen people on her hands? Should she be proud the CIA had considered her the most lethal human weapon that they had ever created?

Another punch, another wave of pain.

She gets tired of running. Sometimes she gets tired of pretending and sometimes she gets just plain tired of living.

Jessica Angell, spy extraordinaire, lethal human weapon and ruthless killer. What a great resume that would make.

She gave out a sarcastic laugh into the hot air of the gym and dropped to the ground her chest protesting with every move. It was a training instilled into her mind. You didn't get a day or minute to recover. That minute could cost you your life. You need to get back on your feet and get moving.

She slowly rose to her feet. In 3 hours her life would be uprooted once more. She would leave the United States for as long as it took and everything she had put down in New York would be uprooted. Because in life you just moved on. You never stayed.

When you're a spy you never stay. Names you never heard become the truth. Friends you never had become assets and sights you never see become pebbles on the side of the road.

A harsh ringing cut through the silence. Jess blinked and then stood up and made her way to the corner of the empty, dark gym where she had dumped her bag. Digging through she got out her cell phone.

"Yeah?" Jess answered and nodded "My flight leaves in 3."

"I understand" she said and ended the call. Unwrapping her hands the mysterious and elusive spy walked to the changing room.

After an estimated two hours and 1,200 miles later the helicopter finally began its descent. Don leaned in close to Mac and whispered "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Just read my mind Flack." Mac answered as the chopper kicked up a dust storm as it landed.

"Langley?" Don asked, his confusion masked "What the hell are we doing here?"

Jerry laughed "Better to save your questions until we get inside. There's someone who is anxious to meet you."

Mac stayed silent and he got off after Kasleem and dropped to the ground. Immediately several burly men wearing black suits and earpieces surrounded them.

Don stood stiffly as the combat group fell into step with them as they approached the main building. He could see two of them eyeing his piece and wondered if this was the sort of life Jessica Angell would enjoy. Being scrutinized and criticized everywhere she went and not being able to trust anyone.

They walked into the large glass covered sunny building and stood at the lobby and two more burley men got their weapons, patted them down and registered a retinal scan.

Mac could see two identical tattoo's on both men's necks above their white collars identifying them as ex Navy SEALS, on their waists were 9mil Berettas.

They walked through the bustling building, being followed by the suits as other agents looked at them with a distrustful eye. Mac and Don were led through a large bullpen receiving light from the large picture windows on the catwalk. Going up a long flight of stairs to another level that overlooked the bull pen the two detectives entered a door marked 'K Sloan'

Don felt his trepidation mount as they opened the door and were ushered into the large office. He saw a petite, remarkably striking blond woman sitting behind the desk wearing a pencil skirt, ruffled blouse and high hells. She stood up and extended a hand towards them. "Detective Taylor, Detective Flack pleasure to meet you. My name is Karen Sloan and I'm the head of covert affairs."

"Damn spies and their little games" thought Don as they sat in plush chairs in front of the grand desk. Kasleem sat in one of the plush couches beside the desk while Karen leaned back in her leather chair. She looked young and beautiful, with sun streaked skin and jade eyes.

"So you must obviously have a lot of questions…" Sloan started before Mac interrupted her.

"Just one. What the hell are we doing here? I know you are the all important CIA but I have a crime lab to run back in New York that I cannot do from Washington." Mac stated angrily.

"Can't your second in command Detective Stella Bonesera do the job? Or did the attack by Mr. Mala compromise that ability?" Kasleem asked in a snide tone. Mac was about to angrily retort when Karen put her hand up and said

"Enough Jerry." At that both men fell silent. Don heard a steely strength beneath her voice that would have scared him but didn't after fighting Jessica.

"I think both of you suspect that I had you bought here to talk about how Jessica Angell's little escapade. That wholly embarrassed the NYPD I'm guessing." She held a hand up to stop Don before he could interrupt "I know you didn't mean too Detective Flack but it happened and I and the Agency heads are willing to look past this little stunt if you will help us get her back."

"What if we don't want to?" Don asked gauging her reaction "What if we want to wash our hands of, of her completely?"

"Then just maybe the press will get the word that corruption is in fashion these days and that the NYPD is trying it out." Karen said and smiled showing two rows of prefect gleaming teeth.

"That's blackmail. I didn't know that the Agency practiced that." Mac pointed out in a controlled voice. Karen shrugged.

"We do what we have to do to get by Detective Taylor. Ethical or not."

"No thanks" Mac shook his head and got up, Don followed him to the door when Karen's voice stopped them "I'm offering you more then you deserve actually. After your fluke with Angell you should be disregarded."

"Isn't this just the perfect way to start thing of?" Mac asked with a grin.

Don smiled and asked "What do you want with her? And why us? Is it just because you want to keep your hands clean?" Don asked harshly.

"She knows things. Subjects that if leaked can lead to the downfall of the United States. Certain sensitive information that cannot get out under any circumstances. To answer your second question we chose you because you know her, have established a rapport with her, she doesn't know how you will react. Her survival training depends on knowing the way you work. Think of this as an act of patriotism towards your country."

"No dice."

"I can make this into an order by the damned President of the United States himself but I'm not because right now all I'm asking for is a professional courtesy."

She had already extended the metaphorical olive branch and now it just depended on what they were going to chose.

"So my cards are on the table, what's it gonna be gentlemen?" Karen asked with a smile.

**Hope u guys enjoyed. Please review **


End file.
